1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to managing data in a computing system and more specifically, but not exclusively, to managing consistent data objects in a computing system.
2. Description
As modern computing systems process an increasing amount of data, efficient management of the data can enhance the speed of execution of operations. The managed data can include data stored in a variety of formats and consistent data objects. In some computing systems, various applications and hardware components can generate different formats of the same consistent data objects. For example, digital image data can be stored in a variety of formats, such as RGB and YUV. If an application or hardware component requests a digital image of a new format, the digital image is then converted and copied in memory. The conversion of consistent data objects can be computationally expensive and maintaining multiple copies of data in different memory devices can consume additional memory space. Furthermore, storing multiple copies of data in different memory devices can result in different versions of the data existing in memory. A technique to manage and store multiple formats of a consistent data object can reduce the amount of memory used to maintain the consistent data object and reduce the number of instructions that a process is to execute during conversion between different formats of the consistent data object.